As a typical operating tool for operating a computer or a game device, a keyboard, a mouse, and the like are known. Further, there also exists a card-type operating tool on which an optical pattern such as a barcode is printed (Patent Document 1). Further, as an operating tool for input/output operation of information from/to an information reading apparatus, a magnetic card or an IC card in which a semiconductor integrated circuit is embedded, and the like are known.
Further, there is known a data tablet using a conductor as a position indicator or a data tablet using a coil that can be opened or closed by a switch (Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2002-301264    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 10-198494